That Day At The Restaurant
by iggychan89
Summary: A one-shot response to my own prompt over on Tumblr. Asami is overly protective and possessive of Korra, and this time was no different as some guy tries to hit on the Avatar. Considered complete unless I make this into a place for all my responses.


**A/N**: I posted this over on Tumblr as a response to one of my own Korrasami prompts. I do a lot of Legend of Korra stuff on my blog if you are interested in visiting it. theigdemon . tumblr is the link. Just add the .com part and remove the spaces.

Anyway, this is a response to my own over-protective and possessive Asami. It makes her OOC, but that's what's so fun about it!

(Break)

"I'll be right back," Asami stated as she gave a quick peck to Korra's cheek and sauntered off to the bathroom.

Korra sighed in happiness as she sipped on her drink and munched on some of the appetizers on the table. She and Asami had decided to eat at a more casual restaurant this evening for their date; this way they would not have to dress up in fancy dresses. Not that she minded of course, Korra preferred just wearing her usual garb, but it was quite the letdown as well because she would not get to see her vixen of a girlfriend in a beautiful dress.

_Girlfriend_. Korra let a goofy grin wash over her face as she thought about Asami. The Avatar never thought she would use that term to describe her relationship with the gorgeous engineer.

Well, not in a romantic sense anyway, especially not back when they first met. Korra still felt a twinge of guilt, even to this day, about her quick (and wrong) judgement of the heiress years ago. Thankfully Asami had shown her just how wrong Korra was about her and she quickly let go of her jealousy of her and Mako's relationship.

The master of four elements snorted into her drink as she thought about _that_ whole disaster. She was such a brash and foolish teenager; always jumping head first into things without thinking.

Including relationships.

Korra was so thankful that they were capable of moving past all that and still remain friends with Mako and Asami. Not too many people could say they remained friends with their exes and "rivals".

Even fewer could say they became close friends-turned-lovers with their previous love "rival".

What she and Asami shared was something special indeed.

Only downside to the whole thing was the press. They had had a _field_ day when their relationship was discovered by them a couple of months after she and Asami had come back from their vacation.

Korra may or may not have broken a few cameras of reporters who thought it would be a good idea to follow them on one of their dates.

'_And noses. Can't forget the broken noses_', Korra thought as she smirked into her drink.

Her CEO girlfriend had tried to chastise her at first, but in the end even _she_ believed they deserved it.

Korra sighed as she sat her drink down before drumming her fingers along the top of the table in boredom. Their meals would not arrive for another ten or fifteen minutes, and Asami was taking her good sweet time in the restroom.

Like she always does.

Korra honestly had no idea why it took her raven-haired girlfriend ages to simply pee, but she decided to never question it. It was just one of her quirks after all. The Avatar was just thankful Asami's mansion had more than one bathroom or there would have been cat-fights over who got to use the bathroom first in the mornings, and Korra just knew who would win _those_ fights.

And her name did not start with a "k".

Her thoughts were put to an abrupt halt when she felt an arm sling around her shoulders. A very _masculine _arm.

"Hey baby, you look lonely sitting here all by yourself. I can easily fix that in a heartbeat."

Korra inwardly sighed. How did these guys keep slipping past her notice, even _if _she was in La-La Land?

'_Oh well_,' she thought to herself with a smirk, '_I guess I get to have dinner _and_ a show tonight_.'

There was one thing Korra had learned shortly after they got back from the Spirit World, and that was that Asami was extremely protective and possessive of her. While some people would find such behavior in a partner repulsive, the Avatar found it to be a complete turn on.

She could still remember, vividly, the last sap that had hit on her. He had tried to grope her, directly in front of Asami.

That had been the biggest mistake of his life.

Last she heard, the guy was _still _in the hospital.

Most guys who hit on her simply end up with a badly bruised stomach, but those unlucky idiots who had the audacity to grope her, especially in front of her girlfriend, ended up far, _far_, worse.

Luckily for Korra, most guys were too afraid to approach her if they recognized her, or they actually read the newspapers and magazines.

Unluckily, the guy hitting on her right now either did not recognize her or did not read any newspaper or magazine.

Or both.

He was still chatting away, but Korra tuned him out. As long as he did not try to grope her in any way, he would escape his fate with nothing but a bruised torso and ego. But secretly, Korra _was_ sort of hoping he would just so she could get a show out of it.

And… Ah, there! His hand slowly started making its way toward her right breast, and just as his hand cupped the mound of flesh, he was suddenly and forcibly grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown backwards.

He gave a yelp of surprise and pain as his back slammed into the wall opposite their booth before he was pounced upon by her enraged, sexy, girlfriend.

"Help! Somebody get her off of me!" He cried in vain as he tried to crawl away from his assailant, but failed miserably.

All activity came to a halt in the restaurant as they all watched _Asami Sato _beat the ever-loving crap out of some unknown guy. No one wanted to interfere for fear of retaliation.

Her wide, toothy grin slipped off of her face as Korra sighed in resignation of having to help the poor sap. Only reason she was willing to even help was because he cried out for it.

The last guy fell into a sobbing mess on the ground without asking for _any_ help.

Letting out an exhale of breath, Avatar Korra stood up from her booth and gently, but firmly, pulled her girlfriend off of the idiot who was now in a fetal position on the ground.

She wrapped her arms around the engineer's waist from behind and rested her chin on the taller woman's shoulder, whispering calming words into her ear.

"Easy Asami, I think he's learned his lesson now. Calm down sweetheart."

Korra could feel the CEO's enraged breathing slow down and finally dissipate into slower breaths. She was taken by surprise when Asami quickly twisted around and captured her lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. She wrapped her arms around Korra's waist and pulled her close.

The master of the elements let out a surprised and muffled "mmph", but swiftly started kissing Asami back just as fierce.

_Spirits_ she loved this woman.

"Uh - um, Ms. Sato? Avatar Korra? Your meals h-have arrived."

On the ground, still in a fetal position, the guy's eyes widened in shock when he heard the names of the two women come out of the waiter's mouth.

He quickly passed out after that.

(Break)

**A/N**: Ha ha, yeah, it was meant to be short. XD Hope you enjoyed it! I may or may not make this into a thing for all my responses. We'll see. As for now, it's just this one-shot.


End file.
